Stay Alive, Can I?—Itona
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Semua orang pergi, sebab kau memang dilahirkan untuk sendirian—tidak, itu tidak benar.#SA16


_Everyone keeps leaving because you're born to be alone—Horibe Itona_

 _Semua orang pergi, sebab kau memang dilahirkan untuk sendirian—tidak, itu tidak benar._

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Stay Alive, Can I? by Zaky Uzumo**

 **Stay Alive #SA16**

.

 **Itona POV**

Baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi, dan tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Selalu itu yang kutanamkan dalam benakku, sebab itulah yang selalu dikatakan kedua orang tuaku—sekalipun degan jelas aku melihat mereka bertengkar hebat di balik pintu.

Lalu hal itu terjadi, semua orang pergi. Tidak satu per satu, tetapi secara langsung lenyap _di depanku_. Kemudian ayah menjadi murung, banyak orang tak dikenal datang merusak rumahku, menyusul ibu yang tak henti menangis, dan terakhir—aku yang terlunta di jalanan.

Yang kuingat, kedua orang tuaku menitipkanku pada salah satu keluarga kami. Tetapi mereka mencemoohku, menggunjing _masalah_ yang kami hadapi. Sampai di sini, aku masih tidak mengerti masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pasalnya, kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah berkata jika apa yang tengah mereka hadapi merupakan sebuah _masalah_.

Lantas, apa yang terjadi?

Aku merasa ini tidak _baik-baik saja_. Tidak, jika setelah ayah dan ibu pergi, lalu semuanya semakin _kacau_. Para rentenir—aku mengetahui sebutan ini dari paman dan bibiku—terus datang menagih hutang. Kali ini aku mulai tahu apa yang dihadapi kedua orang tuaku, hutang yang menggunung. Tapi tidak sampai di sana saja, karena sering kali aku yang disorongkan untuk menghadapi orang-orang bertubuh kekar dengan wajah sangar itu.

"Mereka mencari orang tuamu, Itona." Itulah yang selalu dikatakan bibi dan pamanku.

Dan setiap kali _terpaksa_ bertatap muka dengan para penagih hutang itu, aku hanya bisa mendongak dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu di mana orang tuaku." _Mereka meninggalkanku di sini_ , imbuh benakku.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya selalu sama—atau jika beruntung tidak selalu—aku dipukuli atau minimal di maki-maki, atas _kesalahan_ yang bahkan tidak kuketahui—ataupun kulakukan.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi dan harus kualami?

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Di tengah hujan aku mendengar suara berat khas seorang lelaki paruh baya. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat memar dan tendangan semenjak berdiam diri di sini, jadi aku membiarkan saja orang itu berdiri di depanku. Namun kulit dinginku berhenti merasakan hujan. Dan ketika mendongak lelaki serba putih itu tengah memayungiku.

"Kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Ada kekuatan di dalamnya." Ucap lelaki yang bahkan tak dapat kulihat wajahnya itu.

"Apakah kau menginginkan kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan apapun?" tawarnya masih dalam posisi yang sama, "Tetapi imbalannya adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dan aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, nak."

Seketika manikku membola, dalam batinkku bergetar satu kata itu—kekuatan.

 _"Kekuatan tanpa batas, yang dapat menghancurkan setiap lawanmu. Kau akan menjadi yang terkuat, yang terhebat—dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu."_

Setelah berpikir sejenak, kuraih uluran tangan itu. Mungkin mataku berkilat tanpa ragu, "Berikan aku kekuatan itu."

Usiaku masih belasan tahun, tetapi setidaknya aku yakin inilah solusi dari masalahku.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Mungkin memang benar, jika tanpa pengalaman kita akan terlunta-lunta, ditipu sedemikian rupa. Karena setelah kutahan semua rasa sakit dari tentakel itu, nyatanya Yanagisawa belum merasa cukup. Setelah tubuhku dijadikan kelinci percobaannya yang kedua, ia masih menggunakanku untuk hal lainnya.

Perih ini mengingatkanku—pada tangan-tangan kasar itu.

 _"Jual saja tubuhmu untuk melunasi hutang-hutang kedua orang tuamu!"_

Ketika aku diseret atau dibanting ke sudut ruangan, ketika pakaianku berubah menjadi sobekan. Saat mataku menggelap, dan saat tanpa sadar kuhunuskan bilah tajam itu—sebagai perlawanan.

Suara tawa mereka yang sempat menjamahku tak ada bedanya dengan suara Yanagisawa setiap harinya—ketika ia menyentuh puncak kepalaku penuh sayang—dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Setidaknya jika kau gagal, aku tidak begitu merugi." Adalah apa yang senantiasa dilontarkannya semenjak _kekalahanku_ yang pertama.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, hingga ia benar-benar meninggalkan ampasku di tepian jalan—sebagaimana ia menemukanku dulu.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Sebenarnya rasa sakit ini bisa membunuhku kapan saja, tetapi aku lebih berminat mati setelah menuntaskan tujuanku. Dan aku tetap ingin mati, karena sesungguhnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini.

Sialnya, belum sempat menuntaskan apa yang telah kumulai, benakku dibungkam dalam satu hempasan.

Setelah sampai akhir dimanfaatkan Yanagisawa, aku tidak berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkanku. Lalu kulihat usaha murid-murid kelas E yang pernah kubuat celaka.

"Kau juga bagian dari kelas E." Itulah yang mereka tekankan padaku—secara langsung maupun tak langsung.

Tetapi mereka pun tidak sepenuhnya menerimaku. Masih ada di antara mereka yang mengganggapku beban semata. Masih ada yang menyayangkan repotnya harus menyelamatkanku. Itu terlihat jelas ketika mereka saling melempar tanggungjawab untuk 'mengalihkan perhatianku dari ambisi dan niat membunuhku'.

Yang tidak kusangka adalah, si otak otot yang pernah dimanipulasi Yanagisawa-lah yang menyeretku. "Anak ini urusan kami!"

Ngomong-ngomong, aku bahkan tidak sudi disebut sebagai anaknya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Ide pertama—agar aku kehilangan niat membunuhku—adalah makan makanan _enak_. Katanya jika perasaan sedang kacau, makan bisa menjadi solusinya. Sayangnya, makanan yang disajikan sangat jauh dari kata enak. Aku bahkan tahu apa saja isi ramen aneh itu dalam sekali suap.

Anehnya, bahkan setelah aku berkata sejujur-jujurnya, si pemilik kedai ini hanya menunjukan wajah, _'Astaga, ada lagi yang bilang begitu'_ seolah-olah kalimatku tidak cukup tajam—ataukah mereka yang terlalu _memaklumi_ nya?

Lalu kami berlima mengunjungi sebuah bengkel motor, mereka bilang ini rumah Yoshi apalah itu. Ah, aku lupa nama mereka, sebenarnya.

Di sana, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka menyodorkanku beragam buku tebal sambil _mempromosikannya_. Sebenarnya aku cukup bingung, kenapa gadis bersurai sarang burung pekat itu begitu bersemangat menceritakan ringkasan lembaran suram itu padaku—padahal menurut ucapannya semua buku itu bertemakan pahit getir kehidupan.

Dan yang lebih membuatku tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa si rambut aneh Terasaka selalu berteriak-teriak _melarang_ ku mencicipi sesuatu yang memperburuk suasana hatiku.

Terlebih, ketika satu orang terakhir yang bersurai mengembang aneh menjatuhkanku dari motor—Terasakan yang terlihat paling _khawatir_.

Padahal saat itu tentakelku siap mengamuk lagi. Sebab jaring-jaring yang mirip bandana ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan ledakan emosiku pada orang-orang bodoh ini. Iris mereka dihiasi kewaspadaan alih-alih ketakutan.

Mereka seakan bersiap menghadapiku, bukannya hendak berbalik meninggalkanku.

Padahal, sekali lagi aku mengancam nyawa mereka.

"Gagal sekali, gagal sepuluh kali, memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?! Kalau kau gagal ya tinggal mencoba lagi! Ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, mana mungkin tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil?"

Dan teriakan tanpa pikir panjang si otak otot Terasaka—yang disertai jitakan kasarnya—seketika membuatku muak akan _kekuatan_ yang kumiliki.

Dengan senyum dan debar lelahku, kalimat yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di kepalaku terucap, "Lepaskanlah tentakel ini. Aku sudah muak dengan ikatan persaudaraan tak berguna ini."

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

.

Jika mati hanya tentang kehilangan nyawa, maka tidak akan ada frasa _mayat hidup_. Horibe Itona belum sepenuhnya kembali _hidup_ —masih sering mengecap pahit—namun kini ia tak lagi berusaha lari saat percik manis gula-gula tipis menghampiri.

Sering kali anak bersurai putih itu _mengetes_ teman-teman barunya, dan pelan-pelan senyumnya tak lagi hambar samar. Kebodohan dan kekonyolan yang mereka bagi—Itona hanya menjadi penerima, sebenarnya—perlahan membuat matanya terbuka dengan cara yang berbeda, lewat dunia yang berbeda.

Sungguh, awan putih yang berarak di langit sana seolah ikut tersenyum mengantarkan hangat mentarinya.

Karena sesungguhnya, Itona tak pernah menyangka bahwa menjadi bodoh bisa semenyenangkan ini.

 **Tamat**

Daan jadilah #StayAlive keempat~ spesial buat Itonacchi si putih mungil imut tapi kuudere sejati(?) fyuh, Zaky kira ini ga bakal tembus 1K, syukur banget ternyata kelebihan X"D

Yosh, RnR+RCL ne, minna-san! ( o.o)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
